One・Two・Three / The Matenrou Show
|-| Others= |type = Single |album = 13 Colorful Character |artist = Morning Musume |released = July 4, 2012 July 25, 2012 (Single V) July 28, 2012 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V, digital download |recorded = 2012 |length = 19:30 (regular edition) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Ren'ai Hunter 49th single (2012) |Next = Wakuteka Take a chance 51st single (2012) }} One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show (One•Two•Three/The 摩天楼ショー; One•Two•Three / The Skyscraper Show) is the 50th single of Morning Musume. It was released on July 4, 2012, and Single V was released on July 25, 2012. The single is released in 10 editions: 1 Regular Edition, 6 Limited Editions, 1 Single V and 2 Event Vs. The Limited A and B contains the solo song by the 6th Generation, the Limited C and D features the solo song by the 9th Generation, and the Limited E and F features the solo song by the 10th Generation. A special box set including all editions of the single and a ticket to a group picture event was also released. The single ranked #70 on the Oricon yearly chart for 2012. Tracklist CD Regular Edition #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition A-B #One •Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Watashi no Jidai! (私の時代!; My Era!) - 6th Generation: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition C-D #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Aisaretai no ni... (アイサレタイノニ・・・; I Want To Be Loved, but...) - 9th Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition E-F #One•Two•Three #The Matenrou Show #Seishun Domannaka (青春ど真ん中; Right in the Middle of Our Youth) - 10th Generation: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka #One•Two•Three (Instrumental) #The Matenrou Show (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #One•Two•Three (Another Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #The Matenrou Show (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition E DVD #One•Two•Three (Close-Up Ver.) Single V "One•Two•Three" #One•Two•Three (MV) #One•Two•Three (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V "One•Two•Three" #One•Two•Three (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #One•Two•Three (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Event V "Profile Movie Kanzenban" #Video Profile (Michishige Sayumi) #Video Profile (Tanaka Reina) #Video Profile (Fukumura Mizuki) #Video Profile (Ikuta Erina) #Video Profile (Sayashi Riho) #Video Profile (Suzuki Kanon) #Video Profile (Iikubo Haruna) #Video Profile (Ishida Ayumi) #Video Profile (Sato Masaki) #Video Profile (Kudo Haruka) #Video Profile (For the Fans) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.07.01 Music Japan *2012.07.06 Happy Music *2012.08.02 Mezamashi Live 2012 *2013.09.10 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 *2013.11.03 J-MELO *2014.05.29 The Girls Live Concert Performances ;One•Two•Three *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (as part of a medley) *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York *Hello! Project 2015 WINTER ~DANCE MODE!~ ;The Matenrou Show *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - ℃-ute *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Kugatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Takagi Sayuki, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kosuga Fuyuka, Uemura Akari,Ichioka Reina, Kaga Kaede, Tanaka Karen, Fujii Rio *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Naruchika Morning Musume'14 *Morning Musume '14 Live Concert in New York ;Watashi no Jidai! *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ ;Aisareitai no ni... *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as part of a Medley) ;Seishun Domannaka *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Kanazawa Tomoko Single Information ;One Two Three *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku *Vocals: ;The Matenrou Show *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke *Chorus: CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki, Tsunku *Vocals: ;Watashi no Jidai! *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO, Tsunku *Guitar: Kamada Kouji ;Aisaretai no ni... *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro *Chorus: CHINO and Sayashi Riho *Guitar: Kamada Kouji ;Seishun Domannaka *Lyrics & Music: Tsunku *Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO Trivia *This is the first single in over ten years to not feature a 5th generation member since The☆Peace!, and the first single in over five years to not feature an 8th generation member since Aruiteru. *This is the first single in the whole history of Morning Musume with a generation gap of two in a row (7th and 8th gen). *This is Michishige Sayumi's first single as leader of Morning Musume, and the first single in which a 6th generation member is the leader of Morning Musume. *This is Morning Musume's first official double a-side single. *This is the first Morning Musume single in which all members are born in the Heisei Period. *This is their first single to feature three songs performed by a different generation. *This is the first single which sold more than 50,000 copies on it's first day since Koko ni Iruzee! in 2002. *This is the first single that sold over 100,000 copies since Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT. *This single had the best first week sales of Morning Musume since the 2002 release of Koko ni Iruzee!, which sold 139,070 copies in first week. *This is second Morning Musume single to get 2 Event V's. (First being Ren'ai Hunter) *This is currently the last Morning Musume single to have a Single V. *This is the first single with a 10 member line-up since Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan. *First Morning Musume single to get an Official Website (archived). *The single received Gold Certification from the RIAJ on September 10, 2012. It is the first Morning Musume single to receive any certification since Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2004). *This is Sayashi Riho's first single as Main Vocal. *Tanaka Reina and Sayashi Riho are the only members to receive solo lines in "The Matenrou Show". *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *"The Matenrou Show" was used in the Panchiko machine. It's version had Niigaki Risa added in the main vocals, but only featured Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, and Mitsui Aika in the video. This version is also featured in Petit Best 13. *The "One Two Three (Dance Shot Ver.)" is Morning Musume's most viewed YouTube video with over 6,000,000 views. *The song got a lot of attention due to many MMD´s (MikuMikuDance)-Videos and dance covers. *The Single V sold 3,148 copies in 2 weeks. *It is 1 of 23 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel. *This was the highest selling single of Hello! Project in 2012. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 110,475* Additional Videos モーニング娘。 「One・Two・Three」 (Dance Shot Ver.)-1|One•Two•Three (Dance Shot Ver.) Morning Musume - One Two Three (Another Dance Shot Version)(English Captions)|One•Two•Three (Another Dance Shot.) External Links *Official Website (archived) *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net **Single V: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: One•Two•Three, The Matenrou Show, Watashi no Jidai!, Aisaretai no ni..., Seishun Domannaka es:One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show it:One•Two•Three / The Matenrou Show Category:2012 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:2012 Single Vs Category:2012 Event Vs Category:Gold Certification